


All of the People All of the Time

by theuglyfriend



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, Justice League, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Bruce Has Issues, Gen, Identity Reveal, justice league - Freeform, no betas I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuglyfriend/pseuds/theuglyfriend
Summary: The Justice League has a heartwarming team bonding moment which is promptly ruined by Batman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time.” 
> 
> ― Abraham Lincoln

It has been several years since the Justice League was formed and still Batman remained a mystery to all who knew him. 

It remained the largest rift between him and the rest of the team, a huge distance that has been growing harder to ignore with every get together outside of costume, every time one of them accidentally calls the other by their no-longer-secret identity while in the Watchtower. By now everyone else has learnt one another’s identities. After one mission in which almost all of them died—Martian Manhunter had been trapped by fire, Hawkwoman and Hawkman injured and unable to fly, Superman was downed with Kryptonite, the Lanterns hammered with a yellow wrecking ball, Batman out of commission and missing—they had rejoined back on the Watchtower, bloody, bruised, but all miraculously, wonderfully, stupidly alive.  
They had all stood in the hangar, the tension of having almost been completely destroyed still hanging over them when suddenly Green Arrow began chuckling. Everyone looked at him as the chuckles developed into full blown bellows.

“C’mon guys,” Arrow said, still laughing, “We’ve won. We’re still alive. For whatever stupid reason we’re still alive and no one died and we’re going to see tomorrow.”

He continued chortling and it was like a dam broke. One by one they all began joining him, breaking into a smile and giggling and then just outright laughing. Doubling over and holding onto one another and avoiding broken bones and open wounds but just revelling in each other and their victory. Arrow had slung one arm over Green Lanterns and the other over Flash and all three of them were howling their joy with abandon. Hawkwoman and Hawkman were embracing and touched their foreheads together. Wonder Woman couldn’t keep the grin off her face even as she was holding onto a nearby column, both for support from her fractured leg and from the infectious laughter. Martian Manhunter stood off to the side with small smile at the proceedings and a quiet but no less jubilant exchange with Aquaman, who was cross armed but grinning as well. Superman stood with Batman, shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter. A quick glance to the side told him that Batman wasn’t unaffected by the shared mirth and a corner of the usually straight-laced mouth threatening to go up and, wonder of wonders, turn his forbidding demeanor into something possibly happy.

Green Arrow finally managed to put his elation under control and lifted his arm from over Flash’s shoulders to wipe his eyes.

“Alright,” He said, throwing his hand into the air, “I don’t know how many times you’ve all saved my life (and I can tell you precisely how many times I’ve saved yours) but I feel that this has been a long time coming.”

He took his other arm off of Green Lantern and raised his hand to his face. All the laughter tapered off as he peeled the mask from over his eyes.

“Oliver Queen. Nice to finally meet you.”

There was a dead beat of silence in which everyone stared at him and no one spoke. Then Superman stepped forward, the man of steel suddenly looking a little awkward and… fidgeting.

“I know I’ve introduced myself as Kal-El before, which is my birth name. But I was raised from infancy among humans as—” He ran his hands through his hair, causing it to fall forward messily and, from nowhere, produced a pair of overly large, thick rimmed glasses. Superman cleared his throat, “—Clark Kent. It really is an honor.”

He smiled again at his stunned crowd, but it was different this time. Not just Superman’s beam of confidence but something shyer, more diffident. More human.

Wonder Woman returned his smile and straightened, taking her weight off the column. “I have never covered my face nor taken pains to conceal my identity. But, Diana, pleasure to meet you.”

Martian Manhunter looked between the three of them, then took a step forward, causing the rest of the room to look at him, “Similar to Clark, I have previously presented myself as my birth name, J’onn J’onzz. I have created a human alias as well going by the name John Jones.” With that his form shifted, changing from green skin to deep brown and his uniform switching for a black suit and red tie.

“Creative,” Oliver snickered good naturedly, raising his hands and Diana’s unimpressed glare. J’onn seemed rather amused as well.

Hawkwoman and Hawkman looked at one another again, hands intertwined, before they introduced themselves.

“Shayera Thal.”

“Katar Hol.”

They nodded at the rest of the League and then stepped back, retreating to the world of only the two of them, but still open to the rest of their team

Flash let out a breath and then looked up, as if wishing for something unknown. “I trust you guys, I really do. So I guess, ugh,” He pulled back his mask, revealing blond hair and bright blue eyes, “Barry Allen. Forensic detective. I guess it is about time we actually get to, you know, actually know each other.”

He gave a sheepish smile at all of them, then turned to look at Green Lantern with beseeching eyes. Lantern stared back at him for several moments before he sighed and looked at the rest of the league, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Only because it’s you, Barry,” He stood uncertainly for a moment before bright green flared across his form, disappearing his Green Lantern uniform to reveal a brown flight suit beneath, “I’m Hal. Hal Jordan. Guess it has been kinda weird that we know each other without knowing each other.”

Hal smirked and cocked his head at the remaining two members of the team who had yet to speak, “Well? It looks like everyone, even Supes and the other green guy, as their own identities. Spill.”

Aquaman rolled his eyes but gave a half smile, turning slightly to look at Batman, who avoided his gaze. His brows knit slightly but the king of the sea responded, “The world and Atlantis knows me as King Orin. But I was raised human, as Arthur Curry. I could never have asked for better companions than the ones before me.”

Clark grinned at him and Oliver mimed raising a glass in his direction. Hal raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Okay, hold on a moment. Is every non-human here actually human, or was, like, raised as a human or pretending to be human? I mean, everyone thought you were a really open guy, Clark, but apparently not.”

“I assumed so as well, Kal,” Diana agreed.

Superman ducked his head and blushed before giving yet another sheepish quirk of his lips, “Well, we all know the importance of secret identities. There’s more people than just me I’m looking out for.”

“Touche,” Hal shrugged, exchanging a glance with Barry, “No harsh feelings, dude.”

“Well I guess if you’re gonna hide, hiding in plain sight was honestly the best idea,” Oliver commented, scratching his goatee, “No one even knows you have a secret identity.”

“Well, that was the plan.”

“Kudos to you, then,” Oliver smirked, before suddenly swung around, “And don’t think you’re off the hook, Batsy. C’mon, cough up.”

“Yeah, Spooky, everyone else revealed themselves, your turn,” Hal joined in.

Orin tried to meet the caped crusader’s eyes for the second time but was again ignored as the blank lenses were turned away from the rest of the gathering. He frowned as the rest of the League turned to look at the dark figure who made an obvious effort to avoid all of their gazes. Silence creeped upon them when he refused to answer and slowly the thrill of the moment began to fade. Hal and Oliver continued staring directly at the downcast cowl and some of the others began shifting uneasily, Shayera’s wings twitched and Clark took on a look of disquiet.

“Batman?” Clark asked softly, “You know you can-”

“I’m sorry,” the other cut him off, still avoiding eye contact, “I can’t reveal my identity. As previously stated, there are more protected by my identity than just me.”

“We know that,” Diana implored, “We all have people to protect. And that’s what this League is for, so we can better protect them and the world. We’ve can trust each other with our identities and you can trust us with ours, you know that.”

Finally Batman raised his head, white lenses staring blankly at her and the exposed sections of his face betraying no emotion, “I have already deduced the identities of the League long before it was formed.”

Wonder Woman’s face instantly hardened as noises of protest emerged from the others. “If that’s the case then-”

“Woah, hold up,” Hal interrupted angrily, “You’re saying that you’ve already went into our personal lives and won’t even bother to give us the fucking courtesy of your name? Can you believe this guy?”

“I’m positive that Batman has good reason for-” J’onn attempted to mediate.

“No! He doesn’t get that excuse,” Hal hissed, “We all have good reasons to keep our identities a secret. He’s just being an asshole because he can!”

Oliver crossed his arms, “I have to agree with Hal here. Not to brag, but Queen’s still a big name out there, even without a fortune behind it.”

“Exactly, so why does this jerk-”

“Batman, you know you can-”

“Hera forbid you actually open-”

“Do you really have so little faith in us, your fellow warriors?” Shayera’s question broke through the commotion. Her voice was low but her narrowed eyes betrayed the danger behind the words.

Batman pursed his lips and looked away again. He did not respond but the damage was already done. Shayera clenched her hands and Barry took a step back. Diana face remained closed off while Oliver’s raised into a part snarl. J’onn remained impassive, looking at Batman as if trying to read what the man wasn’t saying.

“Unbelievable!” Hal threw his hands into the air.

Superman raised an arm to grip Batman’s shoulder, “Batman-”

Batman moved out of his reach, ignoring his friend and the League as he raised one arm to his cowl and the other to check the communications imbedded in his gauntlet. He began to stride towards one of the planes.

“I’m needed in Gotham. My battle report will be done by the end of the day and I expect all of yours to be done by tomorrow morning.” He leaped up the plane and into the single person cockpit. 

“Batman!” Clark called but the plane, in a speed true to all Bat technology, had already fired up and was leaving the hangar.

Oliver scoffed, “Well one thing’s for sure, the man certainly knows how to kill the mood.”

“Typical Bats, just gathers up his own information and leaves everyone else to flounder,” Hal rolled his eyes, “Okay, but at least one of us has to know who the guy his. Supes? Manhunter?”

J’onn shook his head, “I would not breach any of your trust in such a way. In any case, he has known to defend his mind from psychic probing since before I have met him. Even when I have linked our minds together I have never learned his identity.”

“I thought he was actually human,” Hawman inquired.

“Yes, but certain techniques can keep even psychics at bay when the individual is on guard. Batman knew of my existence before I knew of his and was ready when we met. Perhaps a strong attack would breach his mind, but I would never do that to an innocent, much less a teammate.” 

“And that’s absolutely respectable,” Wonder Woman nodded, “I do wonder, however, how long he’s been keeping track of us. J’onn and I have been around for decades before the League, whether public or not but I doubt anybody knew of J’onn at least before and I had faded into obscurity for some time after the Justice Society.”

“He keeps extensive records on everything,” Clark muttered, still looking where the plane had left and, like the man on it, trying to avoid the others’ conversation.

Barry suddenly perked up, “Wait… Clark, right? You’re basically Batman’s best friend. You’ve got to know who he is.”

Clark bit his lip, “His identity is for him to reveal. And I think he’s going through a hard time right now.”

“Wait, no” Hal narrowed his eyes, walking forward, “You don’t actually know, do you? He didn’t even bother to tell you.” 

There was a beat of silence before Clark cleared his throat and responded, “He had his cowl lined with lead the first time we met. Still does.”

“Well great, someone remind me why this jackass was elected? The fucker has everything on us and all we know about him is that he’s got a hard on for bat themed merchandise.”

Diana gave the raging Lantern a half hearted glare before sighing, “Batman’s has never given us a reason to distrust him-”

“I call this pretty untrustworthy.”

“-So we should give him the benefit of doubt for now. We cannot force him to give up his identity. We can only hope he’ll choose to willingly tell us one day,” She decided. J’onn, Clark, and Orin murmured agreement while the two Thanagarians tilted their heads in agreement. Barry looked again at Hal who rolled his eyes before looking away again.

“Yeah, I get that,” Oliver said, “But the thing is. He’s made it pretty clear that he doesn’t trust us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally part of a longer fic but abandoned when the timeline was switched around. In the old fic you later learn that Bruce just lost Jason and Barbara was shot a few months prior so he was in a really bad state.


End file.
